The University of Maine Graduate School of Biomedical Science and Engineering (GSBSE) is a unique biomedical science PhD program that spans the state of Maine. With partner institutions including the Jackson Laboratory, Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory, Maine Medical Center Research Institute, and the University of New England, the GSBSE leverages the existing expertise and infrastructure of the state?s premier biomedical research programs. The GSBSE?s research spans the areas of computational biology, bioinformatics, mammalian genetics, cell and molecular biology, developmental biology, biomedical engineering, neuroscience, and general medical sciences. Since 2006, the GSBSE has successfully trained 47 PhD graduates, who have all continued in science- or medical-related careers. With the recognition that the future of biomedical research requires transdisciplinary collaboration and team science, a new T32 program is proposed to emphasize these training elements in the basic biomedical sciences. The broad objective of the Transdisciplinary Predoctoral Training Program in Biomedical Science and Engineering is to prepare trainees for exceptional careers in the biomedical workforce by focusing on transdisciplinary collaborations, training in team science, and supporting experiential professional career exploration. The GSBSE has built a strong foundation for this program, which includes: active participation of 50 funded faculty members who are committed to co-mentorship in transdisciplinary research, full support of partner institutes who provide resources and commitment to predoctoral trainees, a strong foundational curriculum in the biomedical sciences, and advisory committees to oversee and evaluate program outcomes. Layered on top of this foundation, this T32 will initiate new training strategies, including innovative, evidence-based training in team science, a co-mentorship model that supports transdisciplinary research, a unique experiential professional rotation in industry or other non-academic setting, a new professionalism and responsible conduct of research course, and a new strategy for increasing the diversity of the trainees. This program will be administered by the University of Maine and incorporate a multiple PI model. Dr. David Neivandt is a Professor at the University of Maine and the current Director of GSBSE, has scientific expertise in chemical and biomedical engineering, and has extensive mentorship and administrative leadership experience. Dr. Lucy Liaw is a GSBSE faculty member with a primary appointment at Maine Medical Center, has scientific expertise in cardiovascular biology and disease, and directs research training programs at her home institute. The two PIs complement each other scientifically and administratively, and have been working in partnership within the GSBSE since 2013. The two PIs also are geographically distributed in each in the two hubs of concentration of the partner institutions. This T32 proposes to provide the first two years of support for 4 new predoctoral students annually, to join the cohort of GSBSE students, all of whom will receive the enhanced training strategies described in this proposal.